


Taste & Texture

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aurica makes lunch.





	Taste & Texture

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Lyner forces Ayatane to eat Aurica's cooking'
> 
> Originally posted many years ago~

"Ayatane!"

Ayatane turned instantly at the sound of Lyner's voice. He'd been out getting supplies with Krusche in tow, though the young woman had asked to make a quick stop at a drug store - by herself - and made him promise to return straight to the inn. He understood... he thought.

From over in Claire's section of the Singing Moon Inn, Lyner was gesturing frantically and somewhat at a decent amount of smoke pouring from the kitchen area.

Arms loaded with bags, mostly things of Krusche's, Ayatane hurried over while debating the best course of fire extinguishing. Claire probably should have been able to do it herself, but...

"It's Aurica," Lyner hissed as he grabbed Ayatane's shoulder. "She's cooking."

Ayatane was a bit surprised - normally he cooked, well, normally back before everything got complicated, he had cooked... It made perfect sense that someone had taken over the cooking, since Lyner would probably starve or attempt to exist solely on Funbuns without someone taking care of him. And Aurica was a good choice... if she could cook.

More black smoke billowed out of the kitchen area. Wincing, Ayatane wondered if he could escape.

"Ayatane." Aurica appeared from the midst of the smoke, holding two plates of... something. "Oh... I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, I..." he began, only to be interrupted.

"Don't worry, I made enough for everyone," she said, offering a smile and one of the plates. "It got a little burned, but I think it still tastes okay. Just a bit crunchy!"

Ayatane took the plate, along with all of the bags that he hadn't gotten a chance to set down, and walked over to a table. By the time he'd sorted out everything he was holding, Lyner had sat down beside him and was nervously poking at one of the less identifiable items on his plate.

Aurica had returned to the kitchen as well, leaving the two men alone with their meals.

"Lyner?"

"Sometimes it helps if you close your eyes," Lyner said as he did just that.

"But..."

"You don't want her angry at you, do you?" Lyner asked after swallowing a forkful of his... something.

Ayatane sighed. Angering Aurica did not sound like a good idea - not when he had to fight with his back to her.

He closed his eyes and took a bite, marveling at how the taste and texture had absolutely nothing to do with one another, nor what the food actually looked like. It was definitely edible, but not anything he would be asking the recipe for - ever.

After chewing and swallowing, he opened his eyes to find Lyner staring at him intently.

"You okay?" he asked, genuine worry evident on his face.

"I'm cooking tomorrow," Ayatane replied before closing his eyes and taking another bite.


End file.
